


I see myself in you

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Not Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC Compliant, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: It's been a year and Dorian misses Vex terribly. But he has a job to do, dangers to navigate. An old friend appears, bringing along the ghost of what could've been.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Dorian Pavus/Rilienus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to "Five minutes".

One year ago he was standing at the entrance of Skyhold, the reins of a horse in his hand, saying goodbye to it.  
At the time he'd thought he'd be back by now. Maybe he'd failed miserably and went back with nothing to show for it. Or had managed to leave someone else in charge.  
Instead he was here, at the latest of Magister Tilani's soirées. He knew she'd done this in an attempt to cheer him up. She'd even imported some of the finest orlesian wines he'd grown to like.  
There was a ball at Skhyold tonight too, no doubt Josephine's idea. Vex had a deep distrust of any gathering he couldn't solve by stabbing people in the kidneys. At least at Skyhold, no one would be murdered for using the wrong fork, unlike an orlesian ball.

"Dorian, dear, you're laughing by yourself."  
Meaveris Tilani stood in front of him, dressed in a silky white and soft yellow dress, finely decorated. The gold embroideries alone could be worth a fortune.

"I apologize. I just....remembered something amusing."

"Well, at least you're in a better mood, than this morning. You've been brooding all day long. It's most unbecoming of you."

"Here I was hoping it added to my charm."

She shook her head, amused, but not buying it in the slightest.

"My dear, this party is for you. Do try to enjoy yourself. I'm sure your southern barbarian will come visit you again soon enough."

"You know that's not true, Mae," he said, but nodded, steeling himself, putting on his usual charming face. A lot of people were here tonight. It wasn't the proper time to reminisce and sulk. There was important work to be done.

He took great care not too drink too much. He needed to be lucid. Something he would've scoffed at three years ago, but one cannot convince people to give up centuries of tradition without at least being able to speak properly.  
Dorian didn't get a chance however, as all of a sudden, rounding up a corner he was pulled in the opposite direction. Scrambling to see his assailant, he found himself face to face with a woman, dressed in fine silks, who pressed a finger to her mouth, looking behind them, the outline of a dagger inside her corset. A skill he never thought be useful, outside of undressing his lover, without cutting himself on his numerous hidden knives.

He heard steps, some mumbling. Two people. Pressed against the woman he realized something else. She smelled of lyrium. A very faint scent that he probably noticed only because she was so close. He never thought the sight of a southern Templar would one day reassure him.  
The mystery woman waited, until she heard the two people walking away.

"You're being followed, Lord Pavus."

"Hello to you too,"he said, trying to be courteous. And sarcastic, all at the same time. A useful skill, he'd found, in more than one occasion. "I assume you're one of......"

"No. Well, sort of. Not here."

She didn't give him time to protest, as she dragged him into a room. The woman walked too confidently for someone who supposedly hadn't been here before, and Dorian couldn't help the sting of worry. What did she mean, when she said sort of?  
He didn't have to wait long, however. There was another man in the room, clad in leather armor, twirling a dagger. For an instant he thought he'd fallen into a trap, like an idiot, but the man lit up when they both came in.

"Good. You made it! Rosa, go back in, make sure you weren't followed."  
The woman nodded, going back out, closing the door behind them.

"I apologize if she was rough. I am the spy here. My wife....she was too concerned to let me come here alone."

"So, you are from the Inquisition."

The man blinked, before smirking. "I'm surprised you didn't defend yourself. I told her to warn you. I guess she missed that part of the protect Pavus plan." He paused, now serious once more. "Yes, we are from the Inquisition. There are people following you, people we do not recognize."

"You mean, aside from the usual ones."

He snickered once more and Dorian could only guess at what.

"Rosa owes me 20 silvers. I knew you were aware of the Archon's people shadowing you. She didn't believe me of course. She still thinks all mages are the scared little hamsters they were in the circle."

"Hamsters?"

"Inside joke. Ah....it's probably offensive. No matter. We think one of the magisters is trying to kill you. Nothing new, I suppose, but he's employed some skilled people, ones who have so far avoided us. I decided I couldn't risk it. The others agreed and here we are, in this dusty room, keeping each other company."

"Are all spies so cheerful?"

"Most are. Humor is the fastest way to get a mark comfortable. Something you probably know well. Or anyone who's ever attended a ball where one might die for the wrong word, really."

"I see," he said, still slightly uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't used to people trying to kill him, but in his past experience they usually came shouting at him like lunatics. Sometimes they were lunatics.

"Make yourself comfortable. Rosa and the others will be working as fast as they can to get you back to your party, but it will still take a while."

"You could've warned me. I would've brought some wine, at least."

"If I had, it would've risked tipping them off."

Silence had never sat well with Dorian, so it didn't take long for him to try and chat up his mysterious savior.

"So, you're married to a Templar?"

He snickered, shaking his head. "No. I married an Inquisition lieutenant, that was a Templar. Why? Are you worried she might smite you?"

"I can't imagine that would be part of her current job. Smiting me, specifically."

"She still might, you never know with a temper like her."

"She sounds like Cassandra," he muttered, to himself, but the man heard him nonetheless, chuckling.

"You know, since you seem to be in a chatting mood and I've never been this close to one of the inner circle members....how is the Inquisitor? I mean really. Not all that holy nonsense the chantry believers keep spewing."

"You don't believe he's the Herald?"

"I don't. All I know is, before the Inquisition came along, everything was a mess. After they came, there was food, blankets and armed guards to protect me and my family. That's actually how I met Rosa. So, I joined. And once my superiors saw my talent for infiltration, they recommended me to the Spymaster."

"I see."

"I've been to Skyhold only once though. Still didn't even manage to glimpse at the man and the guards say he's usually all over the place."

"I'm guessing you're stationed in Crestwood, then."  
A covert fort. It looked like a simple fortified inquisition outpost, but in truth it was filled to the brim with spies and operatives. The man smiled, nodding. Dorian wasn't sure if he was supposed to know that. He probably wasn't, but he'd helped liberate it and was there when Leliana's people arrived. It wasn't like he could've just shut his eyes and pretend he hadn't seen it.

"Correct. Now, I do believe I asked a question? I am saving your life here, after all."

"I don't even know what they say about him, aside from being the great holy hope of Thedas."

"Pretty much that. A saint. To hear them say it, Andraste herself brought him out of the fade and guided him every step of the way, until he closed the breach for good. Still does, I guess. The more sane ones say he's a great leader that inspires everyone he comes across."

"Ah. Well that last bit isn't so far off, I suppose."

"Truly?"

"I guess. He is a good leader. And he managed to keep all of us invested. Well, most of us," he added. Vivienne was only invested in herself, and Solas had his own agenda the whole time.  
He was about to continue, when the door opened revealing an elven woman, spots of blood on her cloak, glancing at him, before centering on the other man.  
"It's done. Two men killed. We caught the last one, alive. We will get answers from him. It should be safe enough."

"It seems our time has been cut short then, Lord Pavus. You are free to return mingling. I wish you well."

"I....thank you. I know it probably wasn't what you signed up for, babysitting me."

He gave him a long look, his expression turning mortally serious for the first time since he met him.  
"I love my wife. I would do anything for her. If the Inquisitor feels even just a fraction of that for you, I understand perfectly why he has so many people committed to protect you. Protecting his most beloved, just as his men saved my parents and my three siblings and allowed me to meet Rosa, is the least I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

The party didn't feel the same after his experience with the Inquisition spy. He didn't even ask for a name and the man saved his life. Probably more than once. Dorian himself had told the Inquisitor what happened to people who tried to reform the Imperium.  
He'd known, consciously, there _had_ to have been attempts before. Despite the Inquisition and the pact Vexeris had with the Archon himself. No Inquisition resources, no help aside from protection. And in return the Archon himself was involved in ensuring Dorian's survival.  
Any eventual success would be his own. Which was exactly what he wanted. In Vex's own words, _He doesn't need to know that was the plan from the start, does he?_  
But if they'd actively intervened, pulling him away from the other people, the threat must have been far greater than that man had let on.

"There you are! Where have you been? I was starting to worry!"

Mae did look slightly unsettled. Which meant she was beside herself in worry. With good reason, he'd been missing for a full hour. Or a century, in the Tevinter court's time.  
But there were too many people around them to tell her the truth.

"I was just chatting with a really charming fellow. You know how it is. Time flies when you're in pleasant company."

She was instantly suspicious, but she didn't become a Magister thanks to her looks. She smiled politely, nodding and let him be. Even if she didn't go far. Dorian himself decided to get himself some wine and let the rest of the night play out. He was still too unsettled to properly play the game of subtle threats and false compliments the event demanded. But it wouldn't do, if he left.

He was at his third glass, when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Tanned skin, that was a mere shade darker than Vex's, auburn hair, dark eyes, a face that looked as if sculpted by a master.  
Dorian swallowed. He hadn't seen Rilienus in over three years. And the last time he'd seen him, he was angry, at him and at himself. Himself, because he thought he'd have learned by now and him....well, perhaps he was only angry at himself. It was only through Cole that he'd learned he would've said yes, that drunken night when he'd almost kissed him. After he left that house, he thought he'd misread the signs and the man wasn't interested in him like that.  
The mage wasn't sure he was ready to face him. Too many memories, too many hurts, that at the time had all concentrated on that one single moment.

At the time, Rilienus had felt like every single refusal he'd endured, all balled into one.  
His hope the man hadn't noticed him lasted for a mere scant few seconds, as he looked up, a shadow of a smile forming, before he excused himself and quickly came closer.  
It was too late to attempt a hasty exit, so he stood there, looking nonchalant, when he was anything but.

"Dorian! I'd hoped to see you here. I haven't heard or seen you in so long."

"Yes, well," he said, clearing his throat,"holes in the Veil to close, ancient magisters to kill, a country to reform. You know how it is."

He smiled, that charming smile of his that once made Dorian weak to his knees. Now, it only served as a reminder of past times.

"I heard. My father rants every time he comes back from the Magisterium. Calls you a naive idealist that's only survived this far because of the net of spies around you."

He cocked his head, not confirming or denying the claim. It was hardly a secret, but he couldn't just admit to it. Not here.

"I actually think he secretly admires your tenacity."

"Truly? He doesn't seem to admire me during my audiences with the Magisterum."

"He'll come around. Eventually. But please, let's not talk politics, my friend. I get enough of that at home. How have you been?"

He was nearly assassinated a few hours ago. He missed Vexeris terribly. He missed the south, as strange as that was. His friends, his quiet spot in the rotunda library. The chess games with Cullen, the verbal sparring matches with Vivienne, watching Sera's latest victim run crying to Josephine. He missed it all, to the point that it physically ached to think about it too hard.

"I am well, considering. Thank you for asking. What about you?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I married last year. We are expecting our firstborn in a few months time."

"Congratulations," he said, even though he didn't feel it. Like all Altus, it was probably an arranged marriage were once their duty to produce a child was fulfilled, they could go back to hate and despise each other from the different ends of their estate.

"Look, can we...go somewhere? To talk? Like we used to?"

Dorian tensed. If rumors started that he'd isolated himself while in the company of another man....if Rilineus's name was mentioned and all of it managed to get south.....Vexeris would surely recognize the name.  
Then again, Vex was famous for his complete disregard of rumors.  
So he nodded, guiding the man trough Meaveris's mansion, to a guest room, far away from any potential eavesdroppers.

Rilineus immediately lightened up. He knew the feeling. Finally being able to be yourself again, away from prying eyes.

"Thank you. I know we haven't spoken in a lot of time, but I still consider you a friend and....well, marriage can be hard, when you have to sleep with a viper."

"She's that bad, huh?" he said, chuckling, finding Mae's secret stash of brandy. He'd chosen this room specifically because he knew it was there, alongside glasses.

"Worse. I have no idea what my father was thinking of, when he made the arrangement. The first night I was actually afraid she might be poisonous."

"Well, it seems you pulled through. After all, you are expecting a child."

He harrumphed, drowning the glass almost in one go. Dorian couldn't help but note how, before, he would've never even accepted the brandy. It was....disheartening. Rilineus was a bright man, intelligent, diligent in his studies. His only flaw, if it could be even called that, was his soft heart. Tevinter was too cruel, for men like him.

" _If_ it's even mine. It wouldn't surprise me. Unlucky for her, every single member of my family as the same set of eyes. If they're not, then I'll know and I'll be free to annul the marriage to that whore."

"And what if it is?"

" _That_ would surprise me even more. Considering we only had sex a grand total of three times. Have to get drunk to get it up for that snake. Roaringly so. And I don't like drinking."

 _Says the man gulping down brandy_. Three years ago, he would've said something along those lines. But now....now Rilineus is nothing more than the image of what his life would've been, if he'd complied to his father.

"Then why accept the marriage?"

He scoffed. He looked...angry. And Dorian couldn't blame him. He'd been angry for so long, himself.

"We can't _all_ find ourselves in bed with the ruler of southern Thedas, Dorian. You found your way out. I wasn't as lucky."

"He isn't.....I wouldn't call it luck."

"No? Then what do you call it? Do you even realize the amount of people who would give anything to be you? Even in Tevinter, he has the bloody Archon himself in his pocket. One word and the Empress does what _he_ wants."

"It's not like that. Vex doesn't...."

"Please, stop. You _know_ it's true. And even if it isn't, you're still _his_. Everyone knows that. You managed to bed your way to power. And..."

"I did not!" he said, hissing, angered." You people know _nothing_. As usual all you do is judge and complain. You have no idea what we went through. No idea. I was there, every single step, from the Ferelden bogs to the deserts of the Approach, fighting, tooth and nail, for every scrap of influence and power the Inquisition gained. From the assault of Haven, were we nearly lost everything, to Adamant. I _am_ part of the Inquisition and that is true regardless of my personal relationship with the Inquisitor. And I did not _bed_ him, I am in a _relationship_ with him. And frankly, I am utterly disappointed you of all people come to me, accusing me of being nothing more than a whore."

The look of utter horror was what calmed him down. Followed up by the humiliation on the other man's face. And beneath that, an endless well of sadness.

"I'm sorry. Maker, I'm sorry, Dorian. I didn't mean.....I didn't....I got angry....I am...."

He broke down, falling on the couch, clutching his head. Maker, was it sad to see him like this. Rilineus had always been a cheerful man, always with a genuine smile ready. Always gentle, never one for harsh words. He could play the game, of course, but only to protect himself. There hadn't been a malicious bone in his body. Before.

"I'm sorry....Maker, do you have any idea how hard it is? To go home, be the dutiful husband, even knowing your viper of a wife has a man in her rooms waiting to fuck her the moment you turn around? And you can't even _say_ anything, because then she'll reveal to the world you can't get it up for her and you have to imagine it's someone else. A man, on top of that?"

Dorian swallows. He knows. Perhaps not the situation, but he knows that pain. That never ending fear of your secret being revealed, that pain of living a lie, breathing in every second, every day, because tomorrow you could be found out and your life would end.

"And...I thought....this is how it's for everyone. There are a lot more people, living like this and they have survived. And then you.....you got it _all_."

He looked at him, his gaze shining with sorrow, anguish, everything Dorian had once felt.

"You got to escape. You have the power and the lover. You're here and....why are you here? Why aren't you with the Inquisitor? I would be terrified. Every moment I would be terrified it would end."

Dorian looked away. It was difficult to hear aloud what he'd thought himself, so many times.

"The truth? I am. Terrified. But a letter arrives every two weeks and even though it's usually just filled with mere anecdotes that he thinks are more important than actual news, he always writes _I love you_ at the end. Until he stops, I have a home to return to."

"And when he does stop?"

"I don't know," he said, probably the most honest he's ever been.  
Rilineus smiled, sadly, before he stares at the floor, breathing in and out, a calming method.

"Want to know what the saddest thing is? I haven't even slept with a man. Never even kissed one. When....that night, when you almost tried....why didn't you?"

"You pulled back," he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I was terrified. I knew it was just a game to you. But....I still like you, Dorian."

"Rilineus...."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said it. Especially since I insulted you a few minutes ago. But....if that baby comes out and it has my eyes...I'm doomed, Dorian. I won't be able to get out. I am, quite literally, waiting on the gallows for the axe to fall. So, I needed to get it out."

"It...it wasn't a game. I...."

He kissed him. Hard. Desperate. Forceful. He'd jumped from his seat and grabbed him before he could react. Pushing him against the wall, begging him to open his mouth and let him in. But Dorian pushed him away.

"No. I'm sorry, but no."

"You love him that much? That you wouldn't give a condemned man a last wish?"

"You're hardly dying, Rilienus."

"It certainly feels that way."

"You still have a child. The kid will love you, surely."

"Dorian," he pleaded," please. Just once."

"I can give you the names of...."

"No. I don't want just anyone. I want you. For two years I've waited. Waited and hoped. And when you finally did make a move I panicked. Please. _Please_."

He was grasping at his clothes like a lifeline. Like Dorian was the only thing keeping him together.

"Surely the Inquisitor would understand. He's a good man, is he not?"  
"He's not the sharing type. And neither am I."

"Dorian, I'm begging you. Just once. Once. No one will know. Tomorrow I'll say I got so drunk I passed out and you were kind enough to escort me home. Please."

He didn't know why, in the end, he nodded. He should've said no. Every fiber of his body was telling him to refuse. But he didn't.  
Maybe it was because he saw too much of himself in him. The life he had before escaping south. A life that surely he would've succumbed to, eventually, if things hadn't played out the way they did.  
Perhaps it was just seeing his friend, his cheerful and gentle friend, changed so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorian woke up first, guilt flooding him, taking his breath away. He tried to scoot away from Rilienus's grip, but the man mumbled and pulled him tighter against him. He couldn't help grimace at that.  
He dreamed of being with this man for years and now it had turned out it was all just a misunderstanding. He'd hesitated, pulled back, fearful of his first experience and Dorian had interpreted it as refusal.  
What would his life be, if that hadn't happened? Would he have still gone south? Would he have still fallen for Vex? Or perhaps his father would've succeeded in doing the blood ritual. And that could've gone either way.

"Good morning."

Dorian looked down, as the man smiled at him, content, barely managing a smile in return.

"Was I that bad?"

"No. But it's hard to enjoy something when all you can think of is how the man you're in love with is going to react."

He sat up, encircling his waist. He was about to place a small kiss on his shoulder when Dorian flinched away.

"You can tell him it was my fault. Tell him anything you want. Even that I used blood magic. He'll believe that, no? Southerners think we're all blood mages."

"If I said something like that, he would kill you."

He shrugged. "He'd be doing me a favor."

"You can't truly think that," he said. Even as he said it, it sounded hollow.

Rilienus took in a large breath, settling once again on the bed, looking at the ceiling. But he still kept one arm around Dorian.

"Tell me a story," he said, and despite the situation, Dorian couldn't help the small snicker that escape his lips. The other man intervened, before he could come up with a sarcastic retort to that request, however. "I mean, something about him. A romantic gesture or similar."

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Because I've loved you for years and that dream is long over. I made a mistake, one I've regretted ever since. So, I want to know that, at least, you're with someone that deserves you."

Once he would've given anything to have that look directed to him. Now....now he wishes he could take it away, a way to make him forget, to not live with regret and a broken heart.

"We'd just thwarted the Empress's assassination. He was fully armored and had still Florianne's blood on it. I thought he'd want to finally enjoy the party, but he was brooding on the balcony alone. So, I joined him there and asked him to dance."

"That's bold, from you. Dancing with a man at court? It would be a scandal to bring down a noble house, here."

"It's not so unusual in Orlais. Dancing is mostly a way to speak, with less of a chance to be overheard. He'd even danced with the Duke, before that."

"Weren't you jealous?"

He harrumphed, but still smiled at the memory. Mostly of what happened after.

"I was. Vex knew it, too, and he baited me until I snapped and fucked him against a wall. Healed his limp, but the marks lasted for days."

"That's...."

"Anyway, we were dancing on the balcony," he said, not wanting to linger on the memory," where we had relative privacy. Then the Empress herself comes along, asking to speak to him about the finer details of their alliance. She actually apologized for interrupting, if you can believe it. He smiled, letting me go. Just before walking away he kissed me, telling me I'd see him later. It was....just a peck really, but.....he made it seem normal. It was like he was bidding goodbye to his wife. And the ruler of Orlais just stood there and just commented on how the rumors were true."

Rilienus broke into laughter, softly. He'd missed his laugh. The man he'd met the evening before hadn't looked like he could ever laugh again. And this one seemed only slightly better.

"Something like that here would be political suicide."

"Well, usually it's the same in Orlais. But...."

"The rules don't apply to him, right? You know, I keep thinking he's some power hungry snob."

"He isn't. I wouldn't say he doesn't enjoy the power, but....he's still the same wild messy glorified thief he was when I first met him."

"Was that true, then? I thought the rumors about him having a criminal past were slander."

"His ambassador has quieted most of those rumors, but he was a smuggler for years. Out of necessity, really, and the skills he learned turned useful, but gossip mongers always seem to forget that one."

"Tell me another. "

Dorian frowned, looking down on where he was resting, his back on the bed. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

He gave him a soft smile, even with all the sadness that now seemed to permeate from him constantly. "Yes. I do. I told you. I can take comfort in at least knowing he's a good man. Besides, I doubt you've had much opportunity to talk about him to anyone. Not with Felix gone."

A pang of hurt flashed trough him at the mention of his dead friend and he had to look away. Even after all this time, it still hurt. He deserved so much more than a blighted death, disgraced by his father's ill attempt at curing him.  
Rilineus was about to apologize for bringing up his loss, but Dorian sighed, passing a hand through his hair and spoke," You know how I love candied dates, right?"

"You used to spend a good chunk of allowance on them, when we were at the Circle. Always had a couple close, as I recall."

He smiled at the memory. "Yes. In the South they're nearly impossible to find. Too expensive. I only mentioned liking them in passing and not even to him directly. I was talking to Varric and he was a few feet away, looking at the map."

"Wait. Varric, as in Varric Thethras? _The_ Varric Thedras?"

"Frankly, the one is more than enough. You want me to continue or not?"

He nodded, but not before mumbling about how he wanted an autograph. "Anyway, about a month later, I find a wrapped box on my chair, filled to the brim with dates. Good ones too. There was even a note and all that."

"Huh, you make him seem so perfect."

"Hardly," he said, scoffing loudly," he can be infuriating at times. Stubborn as a mabari."

Rilienus laughed. "I see you've taken on some charming southern idioms," he mocked. Even if it was lighthearted.

"Well, he _did_ get it into his head that he wanted one."

"What did you do?"  
"Gave him an ultimatum. Either the dog or me. I would not sleep in the same bed as a slobbering animal. And, since he's big on sharing quarters, he relented."

"You....shared quarters?"

If he'd been looking at him, he'd have noticed the look he shot him. But he wasn't.

"Mmphf......for more than a year. Though, it's not like we agreed on it at some point. I simply spent all my nights there and gradually all my stuff moved there. I realized Josephine had given up my room, only months later. Vex just shrugged, asking me I was so surprised. With the keep still in repair, rooms were a precious commodity."

He stopped when he realized the man had his gaze firmly pointed at the ceiling, rigid.

"Is he really waiting for you? It isn't just something you tell people, to keep enemies at bay?"

"He is," he said, whispering, a lump in his throat. If he ever forgave him for this, he almost added.

He'd hoped to escape at least Mea's knowing gaze, slinking away from the room and the house, without her notice. But no such luck. The magister was waiting for him at the entrance, her most disappointed frown already in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I remember writing this as a challenge to myself. I wanted to see how I could make these two cheat in a way that fit their characters. It wasn't meant to be part of their canon, but somehow it ended up being so? Oops. Guess I am more of a sucker for hurting my characters that I thought.


End file.
